What Can Keep Mach Running?
is the twenty-fourth episode of Kamen Rider Drive. It is the debut of Deadheat Mach Naorl along with his controlled Berserk Mode. Synopsis Kiriko continues to secretly harbor Chase while an impatient Go tries to rush the Mach Driver's repair. Plot Brain had just finished making adjustments to Shoot Roidmude's body, and ensured that the Roidmude would help him win Heart. Kiriko was asked by Chase if she was the one whom saved him, as she confirms. Chase felt guilt of her kindness, even after he had nearly killed her multiple times. Exactly two days after his interrogation from the police officers, Takuro walked out from his school and met Shinnosuke again, as he noticed Takuro's change of behaviour compared to the last time they met. The boy becomes more serious and ordered Shinnosuke to get away from him. Rinna had just finished repairing the Mach Driver Honoh, but Go desperately wanted a new upgrade after his previous defeat from Shoot. While on the sidewalk, Takuro received a message, stating that a bus stop near him would exploded at 1.13 pm and it exploded a minute later. Takuro ran away from the scene, only to bump into Shoot Roidmude. Shoot declared that his role in sending bomb threats is over, and now he's targeting him. Takuro tried to run away from him but he received a new message that the bicycle parking lot he stand in would explode in 1.44 pm. Fortunately, Shinnosuke saved him from the explosion. Mach arrived and battled Shoot but quickly incapacitated by his neurotoxins until Kiriko saved him with Mad Doctor. At the Unit's office, Takuro revealed that it originally started as a prank. After going through his mundane life for days, he came across a bombing case. Shoot appeared to him while he's alone, and struck a deal for Takuro to send bomb threats and him bombed said locations. However, after his first destruction, he instead had decided to eliminate Takuro. Mr. Belt and Kiriko discovered that ever since Mashin Chaser upgraded himself, Drive would do the same to counter him but in the end, that makes Go leaving behind despite Mach's system supposedly made even more advanced than Drive System. While Jun had cuffed himself to Takuro, Kyu just received a new bombing threat on Takuro's phone that stated to eliminate him. Shinnosuke went out, followed by Otta (whom stated to "evacuate nearby citizens") and Kyu (since he's "not" a police officer), leaving Jun trapped with Takuro. Kiriko comforted Go and reminded him that he is always confident ever since their childhood, as well as him becoming what remained for her after they were orphaned. With one minute left, Drive and Mach transform where Mach incapacitate his missiles at first before attacking Shoot. However, once fallen into his toxin's effect, Mach forced himself into Berserk Mode, saving him at the same time mastering the Dead Zone's side effects. Drive Type Formula joined the battle and they destroy Shoot with Trailer Impact and Heat Kick Macher. Takuro was freed once again, with Jun giving him several words of encouragement before he left. Go decided to call off his upgrade, having already strong on himself. Meanwhile, Chase left his hideout and decided to walk on his own while bringing along some of Kiriko's flowers. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : Guest Cast * /Shoot Roidmude: *Kiriko Shijima (Child): *Go Shijima (Child): *Students: , *Bomb Squad: , , , Shift Cars & Signal Bikes *'Car Used:' **Drive ***Type Change: Shift Formula ***Tire Exchange: Sparner F03 (once in Trailer-Hou), Jacky F02, Mantarn F01 (in Trailer-Hou) **'Type Used:' ***Type Formula, Type Formula Sparner, Type Formula Jacky **Mach ***Type Change: Shift Dead Heat ***Tire Exchange: Mad Doctor (Naorl) **'Form Used:' ***Deadheat Mach, Deadheat Mach Naorl *'Bike Used:' **Form Change: Shift Dead Heat **Signal Exchange: Signal Kaksarn *'Form Used:' **Deadheat Mach, Deadheat Mach Kaksarn Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 6, . *'Viewership': 5.1% *'Closing Screen Shift Car/Signal Bike' **Kamen Rider: Drive & Mach **Shift Cars: Shift Formula, Sparner F03, Jacky F02 **Signal Bikes: Signal Mach *'Roidmude Count' **'Appearing/Casualties:' Chase, Heart, Brain, Medic, Shoot† **'Count at episode end': 67 out of 108 *'Answer to the episode's question': His confidence and belief in himself. *This episode aired on the 40th anniversary of the premiere of Kamen Rider Stronger. **Coincidentally, the main plot in this episode focused on Go trying to become stronger than Drive. *This is the first episode where Mach does not assume his default form. *This episode shows that if a Tire Exchange is initiated with Deadheat Mach, the Type Dead Heat Tire will briefly change instead of the DH Kourin. *This is the first time Drive changes from Type Formula to Type Formula Sparner. **It is also the only time Drive changes into Type Formula Jacky from a different version of Type Formula (Type Formula Sparner). *Final appearance of Drive's Type Formula Jacky and Deadheat Mach Kaksarn. **It is also the only appearance of Deadheat Mach Naorl. DVD releases Kamen Rider Drive Volume 6 features episode 21-24: What Can Be Spoken By the Irregular Dead?, How Can I Use the F1 Body to Fight?, Who Can Stop the Hoax Smile? and What Can Keep Mach Running? http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/drive.html Collection 2 comes with 12 episodes. 91DzKGEtKbL. SL1444 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 2, DVD cover 91sIYrXq87L. SL1469 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 2, Blu-ray cover References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「なにがマッハを走らせるのか」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「なにがマッハを走らせるのか」 ru:Что придает сил Маху?